The Lorelei
by Mia lovely
Summary: The story of the little mermaid who helped Rumpelstiltskin find and harvest the rare squid ink at the bottom of the bottomless ocean. Inspired by the original Little Mermaid story by Hans Christian Andersen and the Lorelei legend.
1. Chapter 1

The Lorelei

Summary: The story of the little mermaid who helped Rumpelstiltskin find and harvest the rare squid ink at the bottom of the bottomless ocean.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen here.

Rating: For now it's rated T. But could possibly turn into an M rating.

Author's note: Okay so this is a little mermaid story. But it's not a Disney mermaid story. This little piece is inspired by the original by Hans Christian Andersen and the old German legend about the Lorelei siren. With the PoTC4 Syrena mermaid as my muse. I hope you like it.

What The Water Gave Me

Syrena clung to the large rocks beneath her and readied herself for the waves crushing blow. She expected no kindness from death. Especially not after life had treated her so harshly. If her short time as a mortal has taught her anything, it's that kindness was only reserved for those who truly deserved it. She, an immortal mermaid by birth, a betrayer to her own kind did not deserve kindness.

A punishing waves crashed against the small settlement of rocks. Robbing her of breath and hitting her with such tremendous force that her ears began to ring. Her once beautiful gown now weighted her down, making Syrena feel as if her pockets were filled to the brim with stones.

Expecting to only hear the quite lulls of death in the overflow. Syrena awaited the sea's merciless vengeance. She had abandoned her beloved mother the sea. Promising herself to a human, and forsaking her true nature in favour of a life on land. Children of the sea have no business pursuing a life above the surface. She knew that now.

Surrendering herself completely to the water. Syrena closed her eyes and awaited her inevitable end. However, she nearly jumps out of her own skin when an odd high-pitched voice begins speaking to her.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing..." The voice lamented.

Turning her curious sea-green gaze towards the voice. Syrena finds an odd, scraggly, older man with rough yellowing skin, and a devilish grin peering down at her. Rumpelstiltskin smirked down at the former mermaid and takes in her current situation.

"If you ask me,dearie. I'd say that dim-witted little prince of yours deserves a dagger in his heart. He _and_ his supposed beloved." Rumple mused casually as he lounged about.

Syrena **fumes** in **disgust**, while giving the scraggly man a hard look. Who was this man? What was he doing here? All she wanted was to die in peace! This intruder needed to leave her be this instant. Had she still had a voice, then she would have persuaded the intruder to drown himself without a second thought. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of her tragic unrequited love story. Especially not by some imbecile who thinks he know what he's talking about.

Rumpelstiltskin looked back down at the dying mermaid in shame. She was a pretty little thing. But then again, weren't they all? Here she was, this sad little mermaid with green doe eyes and long dark hair. She was meant to be one of nature's deadliest creatures. A divine enchantress blessed with immortality and power. Yet here she was wasting away like come common girl because of _true love_. How... pathetic.

"Poor little mermaid," Rumple feigned sympathy. "I do believe you have lost your way."

Expressive sea-green eyes glared daggers up at Rumpelstiltskin. Who only grins knowingly, as the dying siren seethed in silence. "What's the matter, dearie, cat got your tongue?"

Syrena burned with pure anger and hatred. She was close to a millennia old. Though this made her a relatively young mermaid, it certainly did not mean she wasn't old enough to know when someone was clearly mocking her. If only she had her voice, just this once. She'd show this skinny little human a true mermaid's fury.

"You know..." Rumple pressed on. "I _could_ make this all go away. I could make it so that you don't have to feel this way. In fact, I can make it so that you don't _ever_ have to feel anything at all."

Syrena raised a curious brow at this, her interest now peaked. Rumple was amused at how even though the mermaid was clearly a mute. Her eyes still managed to convey what her mouth could no longer say. Those green doe-eyes very clearly read, '_well, go on then. I'm listening.' _

"That is what you want. Isn't it, dear?" Rumple inquired. "A life without pain or sorrow."

Syrena simply nodded slightly.

"I can do that to you," He looked her dead in the eye when he said this. Eerie yellow meeting aquatic sea-green. "For a price, of course."

Syrena snorted at his response. Of course there was a price. There was always a price. It was a harsh lesson she just now beginning to understand. Turning away from Rumpelstiltskin, Syrena situated herself for another wave. She had nothing left to offer as payment. Her fate was already sealed. Any minute now the sea would consume her, until there is nothing left but sea foam in her place.

"Do you truly believe you existence has no meaning? I can help you." Rumple stated.

Syrena's brow creased at his words. The irritated look on her face read, _'For a price! You only offer to help me for a price! I have nothing of worth to give.'_

Rumple tilted his head and considered Syrena's silent reply. If only she knew just how valuable she truly was. She honestly believes herself a worthless deserter, which she was. But she was also a highly valuable pawn in his never ending game.

The helpless mermaid watch as the ever present grin on the man's face, if he could even be considered a man, grew wider. Which made her narrow her eyes in suspicion.

Rumple lean closer toward the mermaid, letting the water lap as his feet as he offered her his hand in the processes. This will all play rather nicely into his plan. "I'm sure you and I can come to some sort of agreement." He grins. "Now, what do you say we shake on it?"

XXX

Please review. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

xoxo, Mia.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lorelei

Summary: The story of the little mermaid who helped Rumpelstiltskin find and harvest the rare squid ink at the bottom of the bottomless ocean.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen here.

Rating: For now it's rated T. But could possibly turn into an M rating.

Author's note: Okay so this is a little mermaid story. But it's not a Disney mermaid story. This little piece is inspired by the original by Hans Christian Andersen and the old German legend about the Lorelei siren. With the PoTC4 Syrena mermaid as my muse. I hope you like it.

A Little Setback

Henry pressed his lips and glanced down mournfully at the necklace in his hand. He should have known better. This necklace was the only thing helping him with his nightmares, and now he had gone and ruined it. He needs Mr. Gold's help, and he needs it fast. Which was why he was planning on sneaking out of the house before David even realises he was gone.

Taking slow and steady steps towards the door, Henry stops and listens for any sign of David possibly waking up. When he hears nothing coming from his room, Henry let's out a sigh of relief and turns to move forward.

Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

That is until he suddenly finds an arm blocking his way out.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

BUSTED!

David stared down at the little escape artist, and crosses his arms over his chest. There has better be a reason as to why his grandson was suddenly sneaking out of the house at four in the morning.

"Uh-oh," Henry sighed.

David nods in agreement, "Uh-oh is right."

_/ _

David knocked on the door with a bit more force then necessary. He had hoped the shopkeeper was up at this hour. Four in the morning weren't exactly normal opening hours. No store in Storybrooke opened this early. But by Henry's account, this was something that could not wait for a more reasonable hour, so here they were.

Henry frowns down at the pendent in his hand. Aurora needed him. If he didn't get this thing fixed, then what would happen to her? The thought of something bad happening to her sent chills down his spine. He didn't like the idea of bad things happening to good people. Not when he had the power to stop that from happening. He wanted to be a hero, not just read about them in story books.

/

Rumpelstiltskin threw open his door. "Is there any particular reason why you're banging down my door at _four_ in the morning?" Rumple said, while looking positively irritated and tired.

Placing a reassuring hand on Henry shoulder. David urges the boy forward, "Just tell him what you told me."

The boy nods in compliance and turns to Mr. Gold. "Something happened to the necklace you gave me. I accidentally spilled the water inside of it,and now it won't work." He holds the necklace up for Gold to get a better look at it. "Can you fix it?"

Taking the necklace in his hand, Rumple opens the door wider for David and Henry. "Come in side," He steps aside. "I know someone who can help us with this little problem"

XXX

Please review. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

xoxo, Mia.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lorelei

Summary: The story of the little mermaid who helped Rumpelstiltskin find and harvest the rare squid ink at the bottom of the bottomless ocean.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen here.

Rating: For now it's rated T. But could possibly turn into an M rating.

Author's note: Okay so this is a little mermaid story. But it's not a Disney mermaid story. This little piece is inspired by the original by Hans Christian Andersen and the old German legend about the Lorelei siren. With the PoTC4 Syrena mermaid as my muse. I hope you like it.

The Day The Whole World Went Away

"Syrena!" A blonde mermaid screamed in panic. Her little sister was always a royal pain in her fins. Syrena was _always _the most rebellious, the most curious, the most likely to get herself into trouble. But this? No she was not going to let this happen!

"Tamara stay back!" Syrena screamed. The last thing she wanted was for Tamara to also be swept away in the torrent.

Sad blue eyes watched helplessly as her sister struggled to swim to safety._ 'Poseidon, please, __please__ help her. She is just a child. She is still only a child.'_ Tamara prayed.

Swimming harder then she's ever swam before, Syrena pushed and pulled herself against the aggressive current. This was what her curiosity got her. Trapped in a violent current that wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. What was it doing here? The northern currents weren't supposed to come in for another four months. This current was early, far too early to be considered natural.

Her arms and tail burned as they fought fiercely against the waters iron grip.

"Syrena!" Tamara was frantic, she knew her sister wasn't strong enough to fight against the overwhelming flow. No mermaid was. "Syrena!" she cried as her sister was swept further and further away from her.

"No Tamara!" The brunette shouted. "Stay back, or it'll have you too!"

Feeling the force of the current take up speed, The younger mermaid let out an ear-splitting scream when a piece of debris, from one of the old ship wrecks, lodged it's self into her fin, piercing her beautiful golden tail. Syrena stared back at Tamara, her eyes wide with horror. She swallowed the rising lump in her throat and smiled sadly at her sister. This was the last time she'd ever see her again. This was the last time she's ever see any of her sisters ever again.

"Goodbye sister."

"Syrena don't," Tamara pleaded frantically. "Syrena No!"

/

"Miss Spencer..." A faint voice called out to her. "Miss Spencer... Lorelei?"

Following this voice. Groggy green eyes pried themselves open, and peered out from under a curtain of dark messy waves. Smiling down at her was a slender blonde in working clothes. For a split second, Lorelei thought she might have seen her sister's screaming face looking back at her. But of course she was wrong.

_Ashley._

Picking up the mess of music sheets scattered across the floor. "Looks like someone has been bitten by the inspiration bug." Ashley smiled.

Lorelei gave the maid a tight lipped smile and shrugs. It's not like she had much else to do in this boring little town anyway. At least not with out her father breathing down her neck. Besides, wasn't she the town's very own musical prodigy? Might as well live up to the hype.

It was after all a title her father never let her forget. Her overbearing, domineering, and over all suffocating daddy dearest. It was funny how she was twenty-four years old, or fifty-two if you wanted to get technical, yet still living at home with her parents. Still having to answer to her father for every single move she's ever made. Lorelei made a face, it was actually rather ironic considering her _true_ age.

_But, whatever I suppose. I guess that curse didn't take any of that into consideration. Her being over a thousand years old, eh, no biggie. Let's just sweep that under the rug._

Massaging the back of her neck, Lorelei watched as Ashley went about cleaning the music room. Stretching her arms far above her head, Lorelei lets out a small sigh of satisfaction. She really needed to stop falling asleep on this couch. It really wasn't doing her back any favours.

_Maybe I should just move my bed in here._

"Uh, Lorelei," Ashley turned to face the mute musician. "Why do you have three missed calls from Mr. Gold?"

XXX

Please review. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

xoxo, Mia.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lorelei

Summary: The story of the little mermaid who helped Rumpelstiltskin find and harvest the rare squid ink at the bottom of the bottomless ocean.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen here.

Rating: For now it's rated T. But could possibly turn into an M rating.

Author's note: Inspired by the original by Hans Christian Andersen and the German Lorelei siren legend. The PoTC4 mermaid Syrena served as my muse. I hope you like it.

Things You Should Know

_See me down or see me out._

_See those wings you gave me._

_Watch me fly across the sea._

_Count the ways you made me._

_I walked in circles, walked the line._

_Dripped through tangled hot streams._

_Made an enemy of time._

_Made a mess of all things._

– Carina Round

She wasn't planning on doing much of anything today. Maybe work on a couple new songs or maybe she'd play cello for a few hours before heading over to the studio for her shift. But of course none of that was going down today. Not with three missed calls from Gold all telling her to meet him at Granny's.

For what? She didn't know. But when it came to Gold she had learned that it was better just to roll with it and not ask questions. Besides, it's not like she could verbally ask him herself. Gold didn't understand sign language, and she wasn't about to start an elaborate game of charades with him either. Therefore she was going to Granny's.

"_If you do as I say, I'll give you what you want."_

If she had known the consequences of her decision meant giving up her freedom, then she would have chosen death on that rock a long time ago. But of course she was naive. She didn't stop to think about what it all might mean. All she saw was a second chance at life. A life were she could be reunited with her sisters, a life with out pain or sorrow.

_A happy ending._

Her memories had been coming back to her in pieces. Memories of the sea, memories of her sisters, memories of smoldering blue eyes and frail white hands stained in blood. Rumpelstiltskin did make good on his promise to her. He did take away the hurt, and she supposed she should be grateful for that.

/

Stepping out of the bathroom, now fully dressed for the day. Lorelei ran a brush through her dark wet hair. Before grabbing her stockings and a pair of tall black boots, and heading down the stairs. Whatever it was Gold needed done. She really hoped it wasn't something that would take up her whole day.

Lorelei really wanted to see if she could take her keyboard out to the park and play for petty cash. Sometimes, on a good day she could make up to two-hundred dollars. She's already got five-hundred saved up, but the more the merrier, right?

It's not that she really needs the money. She's not strapped for cash, or anything like that. Really, how could she be when she's the adoptive daughter of Albert Spencer, the town's District Attorney. No, she didn't need the money. But she does like the way it feels when she's earning her own way. Even more so when she's doing it by playing her own music.

"Okay, so I'm all done here," She heard Ashley's voice say from the living room. "I just— Oh my god! Lorelei!"She shrieks, before rushing over to the kitchen sink to wet a paper towels."What did you do? Stab yourself?"

Lorelei poured herself a cup of coffee, while she gave Ashley an odd look. The blonde ran about the kitchen wetting paper towels and collecting the first-aid kit.

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"Lorelei, your leg." Ashley pointed.

_My leg?_

Looking down past the skirt of her black sweater dress. There bellow her knee laid a rather nasty looking cut with a long stream of blood running down her leg.

_Oh, my leg. Guess it must have happened while I was shaving, no biggie._

"Geez, that looks like it hurts. It's like a geyser." Ashley wrenched.

Lorelei casually shrugged her shoulders and sips her coffee.

_Actually, no, it doesn't. In fact, she doesn't feel anything at all, so chill._

"Here, let me help you get that cleaned up before I go." The maid points to stool by the counter, "Sit." She demands gently. While using the wet paper towels to clean the long path of blood staining the mute's fair skin. Then reaching for the hydrogen peroxide, she turned to look at Lorelei and smiled faintly. "This is going to sting a little." She warns the brunette.

Lorelei doesn't even when the disinfectant is poured over her cut. Which Ashley finds a little odd. That was supposed to hurt, or at least sting a little, wasn't it?

XXX

Please review. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

xoxo, Mia.


End file.
